


To the Garden of the Beginning

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy lost his father, his only family. The right thing for her and Saazbaum to do is to adopt him and accept him to their family. </p><p>How Slaine's life would have been different if Orlane and Saazbaum become his new parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Garden of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE SLAINE DESERVES A HAPPY CHILDHOOD. It breaks my heart everytime thinking about how much he has been through. Saazbaum and Orlane would have been such great parents for Slaine ;-; Little Slaine is so precious must protect him at all costs.

 

 

“Slaine, are you feeling better?”

 

 

 

The young boy feels the gentle hand placed on his forehead, he opens his eyes and looks at the woman standing next to his bed, a smile begins spreading across his face. “Yes, mother, I am feeling a lot better.” Slaine nods and answers.

The black haired woman’s name is Orlane, the young boy’s new mother. Half a year ago, Slaine Troyard had arrived on Mars with his father, a renowned scientist who spent his life researching the new technology that gave rise to the empire of Vers: Aldnoah.

Unfortunately, Dr. Troyard had fallen ill and passed away a month ago, leaving Slaine without a family or a home to stay. On Mars, discrimination against the Terrans is still very common, and there is no way of telling what would happen to this boy if nobody wanted to take him in.

“We have to adopt him!” After hearing about the boy, Orlane has told her husband, who shares the same thought. Although some of their friends disapprove their decision to adopt a Terran as their child, Orlane and Saazbaum are determined to give Slaine Troyard a home.

When she met the boy for the first time, she could hardly resist the urge to give him a big, warm hug. Hiding behind Saazbaum’s tall figure, Slaine Troyard nervously introduced himself to his new parents, thanking both her and Saazbaum multiple times for adopting him. Orlane soon found how sweet, polite, and well-behaved the boy was.

A month has gone by, and Orlane can’t even remember what their lives were like before Slaine has arrived here. Slaine has truly became part of their family.

Today, Slaine has woken up with a fever. Orlane is too worried to even leave the house, so she decided to take off work and take care of Slaine at home.

“I am glad to hear, the fever seems to be gone. I bought you some soup and your medication.” Orlane smiles in relief, helping Slaine sit up and bringing her tray of food over to his bedside. “Please do tell me if you need anything, Slaine.”

In her memory, Orlane can’t recall a time when Slaine has asked her or Saazbaum for anything. The simplest present would bring Slaine a great deal of joy and he always seems to be grateful for everything they give him.

“Thank you, mother.” Slaine starts drinking his soup happily. After coming to the Saazbaum household, Slaine has never felt lonely again. Of course, he does miss his father very much, and sometimes he hides in his room and cries thinking about his father. But Orlane and Saazbaum have genuinely done everything in their capability to make sure Slaine feels loved and happy here, and he can’t be more thankful for his new family.

“Your father will be home soon. He must be worried about you too.” Orlane says kindly.

When Slaine hears the footsteps coming upstairs, he face brightens and he turns towards the door in anticipation. Saazbaum is home.

“Slaine, how are you feeling?” asks Saazbaum as he walks into Slaine’s bedroom. He takes off his jacket and kisses Orlane softly on the cheek. His voice is full of concern for his little boy.

“Yes, sir, I am feeling a lot better than I did this morning.” Slaine sit up straight and replies immediately. He notices that Saazbaum has frowned a little and his heart sinks. Did he say something wrong?

“Slaine, I have told you that you are welcome to address me as your father.” Saazbaum glances at Orlane, who giggles and whispers proudly that Slaine has started calling her “mother” a long time ago. Of course, he completely understands that this must be a tough transition for Slaine, having to lose his father and adjust to a new home in such a short amount of time. But he can’t help but to wish that he can hear the young boy call him “father” for once……

“I am sorry……I……” Slaine lowers his gaze. It isn’t like he doesn’t accept Saazbaum as his father……contrarily, he is overjoyed to have a father like Saazbaum. He knows that Saazbaum is one of the most respected man in Vers, and he still has a hard time believing that he chose him to be his son. “Um…….father?”

“Yes, Slaine.” Saazbaum’s eyes lights up as he watches the young boy smiling shily at him. Slaine’s little face is full of excitement and hopefulness.

“Will you have time to tell me a bedtime story tonight? More about the history of Vers?”

“Of course, Slaine.” Saazbaum smiles, stroking Slaine’s soft hair. “Anything you want to hear.”

 

 

 

Saazbaum has found everything he ever needed: his family. With Orlane and Slaine by his side, he has no doubt that he is living in an embodiment of happiness.

  
  



End file.
